


You've Got a Friend in Me

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Nerd's Phichit Zine Series [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Carving pumpkins, Children's Hospital, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humorous Ending, POV Phichit Chulanont, Phichit and Yuuri are best friends, Trick or Treating, Tumblr Prompt, detroit shennigans, silliness, volunteers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Phichit has the perfect idea as to how to celebrate Halloween with the patients of the children's hospital!And he recruits some familiar faces to help in the celebration!





	You've Got a Friend in Me

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if I was going to add to this series, but inspiration struck and there wasn't a Halloween fic for it yet... so here we are!! 
> 
> The song referenced throughout this can be found here: [You've Got a Friend In Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMN4JZ8crVY)
> 
> Please consider checking out the rest of this series! And if you have a prompt you would like to see written for this universe, please come find me on Tumblr or Twitter :)  
> [NeRdLife4Eva Twitter](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

Yuuri always said living with Phichit was an adventure.

Standing in the middle of a pile of plastic pumpkins, Phichit realized that Yuuri was probably right.

It had been a whim that had caused him to drag Celestino over to the closest dollar store and his excited squealing that had led to Celestino’s offer to foot the bill for both of Phichit’s filled carts. Maybe Phichit had exploited Celestino’s already large soft spot for the kids at the children’s hospital and maybe he knew deep down that Celestino possessed his own excitement over Phichit’s idea. After all, the concept for their group costumes had been Celestino’s suggestion and they had spent more than their fair share of time scouring the shelves of the costume shop downtown. The afternoon away from skating had been Phichit’s favorite off-hours in a while and he happily surveyed his haul while anticipating Yuuri’s arrival.

Hearing the keys jingling against the lock of their door, Phichit bounced on his toes and turned to grin excitedly at his roommate.

Stopping dead with one foot still in the hallway, Yuuri’s eyes went comically wide. Plastic pumpkins were stacked in piles on their living room floor. Bags of little plastic items, like vampire teeth and orange yo-yos spilled over their kitchen counters. The surface of their table and both chairs were hidden behind real pumpkins, all shiny from Phichit’s earlier efforts to clean each one and piled between bags of stickers and carving tools. Spinning in a slow circle, Phichit tried to view their living space through Yuuri’s eyes and was not surprised when he heard Yuuri’s sigh.

“Just… tell me this is for our kids?” Dropping his skate bag on the ground, Yuuri kicked off his shoes as he shut the door behind him. “Because if this is for anything else, I’m going to start pitching it out of a window.”

Laughing, Phichit climbed out of his plastic pumpkin fort to throw his arm over Yuuri’s shoulder. “This is absolutely for our kids. All we need is three doors and a few wagons and we’re all set. Costumes are in the bedroom.”

“I… wait, what?” Shrugging out of Phichit’s embrace, Yuuri wandered into their tiny kitchen and started sorting bags filled with trinkets. Brows knitting together, Yuuri shook his head and looked up at Phichit. “Okay, I can’t get there on my own. Why do we need doors? And do I want to know what our costumes are?” He raised his volume halfway through his last question, trying to make sure Phichit could hear him as Phichit skipped happily into his own bedroom. Yuuri frowned when Phichit appeared holding two costumes.

“ _You’ve got a friend in me_ ,” Phichit sang, swinging the costumes and dancing his way to Yuuri. He laid the Woody costume in Yuuri’s arms and grinned. “Out of the two of us, you are definitely the cynical cowboy with a snake in his boots.” Holding his own costume, Phichit struck a pose with one hand on his hip and one hand extended toward the ceiling. “To infinity and beyond!”

“You’re nuts,” Yuuri decided, holding his costume up and regarding the brown cowboy hat with a concerned glare.

“Celestino is going as Hamm.” It only took a second for Yuuri to register Phichit’s statement and they both burst out laughing. “I recruited a couple of other helpers to be Rex, Slinky and Jesse. Sorry, man, no Bo Peep for you.”

“I’ll live,” Yuuri snorted, whispered “Celestino the piggy bank,” under his breath and snorted again. “So what’s with the rest of this stuff?” Waving a hand over their entire living space, Yuuri waited for an explanation that would hopefully ease the rising panic in his chest.

“We’re going to make gift bags with different stuff in each. Each kid gets a pumpkin to collect everything and then we are going to _carve_ pumpkins.” Dumping out bags on the counter Phichit started flicking through his different prizes.

“And back to the need for doors?” Yuuri asked, snagging the costume from Phichit’s arm and laying them both over the back of the couch.

“You’ll see!” Phichit giggled when Yuuri shoved his shoulder. “Now help me bag these things! We don’t have much time.”

“Always an adventure,” Yuuri muttered under his breath. Hauling a stool over to the counter, Yuuri let go of his original plans to play video games into the early hours of the morning and set to work bagging yo-yos into individual black and orange bags.

Humming “You’ve Got a Friend in Me,” Phichit concentrated on his own bags, appreciating Yuuri’s willingness to jump into every random plan Phichit put forward and glad that he had preemptively ordered an “I love you for not strangling me” pizza. Falling into rhythm with his best friend, Phichit happily stuffed spider rings into small bags while thinking about how this was definitely going to be the best Halloween ever.

* * *

 

Sore fingers, tired eyes, and doorless bedrooms were definitely worth it when Celestino arrived at their apartment door dressed in an inflatable pink suit and giant pig head. Phichit clung to Yuuri, laughter making him full-body shake and drop all of the bags in his arms. For his part, Yuuri tried to hold back, biting his bottom lip and stifling his need to laugh. “You look… great…” Yuuri choked, finally breaking and collapsing against Phichit in his own hysterics.

Celestino patiently waited for them to get themselves under control, throwing out a few “oink, oinks” as he lifted the first door and dragged it toward the elevator, leaving Yuuri and Phichit behind in a giggling heap against the wall. It wasn’t until the curly pink tail vanished behind the closing elevator doors that they were able to pull themselves together.

“I can’t believe he is wearing that!” Setting his door outside of their apartment, Yuuri reached for the bathroom door that Phichit pushed toward him. They still needed to get all of their pumpkins, real and plastic, down to Celestino’s truck but Phichit couldn’t concentrate. Celestino reappearing in their hallway, now accompanied by Leo inside of an inflatable Rex costume did nothing to improve his focus.

“You are lucky we all love you.” Wheeling out the wagons, Yuuri shook his head in Phichit’s direction, his cowboy hat flopping slightly over one ear. “And that we all love these kids.”

“Duly noted!” Turning to lock the front door behind him, Phichit bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing again, averting his eyes from the sight of Celestino Hamm and Leo Rex carrying doors into the elevator. Two of their dorm mates stood in the hallway looking confused and alarmed, causing Phichit to hide another round of laughter in the foam armor of his Buzz Lightyear spacesuit.

The spectacle they were making was surely going to get them talked about, but Phichit couldn’t find it in him to care. An email from the nurse coordinator at the hospital had arrived that morning, describing all the ways the children were excited over their Halloween celebration and Phichit figured that every weird look and lingering stare was worth it.

Plus he would have enough pictures of Celestino as an enormous pig to fill his Instagram for days and the value of that was nothing to ignore.

Whistling happily, Phichit grabbed the handles of two wagons and followed Yuuri into the elevator.

* * *

 

They split into three teams, Yuuri as Woody paired with Leo as Rex, Phichit as Buzz paired with Jesse played by a female junior skater, and Celestino paired with their choreographer dressed as a very convincing Slinky Dog. Each pair got a wagon and a door, dragging both items into each hospital room so that the children could knock on the door with varying shouts of “Trick or Treat!” and “Happy Halloween!” As the doors swung “open” the costumed pairs would then add a treat to every child’s pumpkin.

Phichit underestimated how cumbersome it would be to carry doors in and out of every single hospital room and by the time they had all walked the entire floor, his cast of characters looked exhausted and sweaty. Unwilling to let the tiredness dampen their moods, Phichit sent them back to gather children in their now empty wagons. Slowly, all the patients arrived in the common room, taking turns at gasping over the Halloween decorations and the pumpkins spread out over large tables.

“Alright kiddos!” Phichit clapped, chuckling over the way his gloves muted the sound. “First, you are going to decorate your pumpkins with stickers and then we are going to all carve this huge beast of a pumpkin.” Patting the biggest pumpkin Phichit could find, he wiggled his eyebrows at the kids. “Then, I’m going to teach you how to make it puke!” He cheered along with all of the children, who immediately turned their focus onto their smaller pumpkins with determined faces.

By the time they had all exclaimed over the grossness of the inside of pumpkin Mr. Yuuri and made Yuuri’s pumpkin namesake puke a rainbow of colors thanks to baking soda, vinegar and food coloring, every kid was pronouncing this Halloween as the best Halloween that had ever occurred.

“You did a good thing, Phichit,” Celestino commented, resting a piggy hoof on Phichit’s shoulder. “But if you publically post any pictures of me in this costume, I will make you train until your legs fall off.”

“Too late!” yelled Yuuri from across the room, shooting a look toward pumpkin Yuuri to indicate exactly why he was ratting Phichit out.

Yuuri was also the first to laugh when Phichit ran from the common room with Celestino chasing after him, his pig costume making aggressive swishing noises with every step.

And Yuuri deemed every over-trained sore muscle in his body a happily paid price for the now viral video of Celestino Hamm chasing Phichit Lightyear through the halls of the children’s hospital while _You’ve Got a Friend in Me_ played over the hospitals speakers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider clicking on my dashboard and checking out my other YOI stories!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
